


三月十五[The Ides of March，古羅馬的三月十五日，同時也是凱撒大帝被刺殺的日子]

by amamitouko



Series: 女警探與作家的冒險 [18]
Category: Californication (TV), The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, 甜文, 生日甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamitouko/pseuds/amamitouko
Summary: 漢克的生日。





	三月十五[The Ides of March，古羅馬的三月十五日，同時也是凱撒大帝被刺殺的日子]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ides of March](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966572) by [mldrgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl). 



當他上念大學被認為自己很有趣的一群自命不凡的小混蛋圍繞著的時候，'謹防三月十五'[beware the Ides of March，出自莎士比亞<凱撒大帝>一書中，諭示凱撒將於三月十五被刺殺駕崩。]是他們祝他'生日快樂'的說法。非常有原創性。背地裡，他對於他的生日能被這樣聯想感到驕傲。今年，就像以往的每一年，他會有明確的期望。第一，一個口部服侍把他喚醒。第二，一通來自貝卡的電話。第三，跟史黛拉一起吃晚餐。第四，把史黛拉當甜點吃。

好吧，他沒有得到他的晨起口部服侍，是因為史黛拉被那該死的電話在荒唐早的清晨五點叫去工作。只有在清潔人員和吸血鬼還醒著的時候。在她匆匆的進行早晨梳洗儀式時，他翻滾過身把頭塞進枕頭下。

當他在超過上午十點醒來時，除了雨點打在窗上外房子裡很安靜。天色昏黑，外頭霧濛濛的從早晨一路到下午。他寫了些東西。他看了報紙，一名美國學生的謀殺案占據頭版版面，這必定就是史黛拉這麼早被叫走的原因。然後他等著來自貝卡的電話。

他的電話在晚間七點響起，在此同時，他已經放棄要外出吃晚餐的希望。史黛拉整天都沒有聯繫他，那代表的是她必定會是筋疲力盡的到家，如果她能回家的話。這也意味著甜點可能沒法端上桌。

"你還好嗎，夏洛克？"漢克打招呼地問到。

"七點鐘，一切安好，華生。"

"是嗎？"

"你能去趟酒品專賣店買一瓶山吉歐維烈[Sangiovese，義大利種植面積最廣泛的葡萄品種，此種葡萄釀製的葡萄酒風味會因葡萄種植的地區有著強烈的變化。]的紅酒嗎？我很確定家裡只剩下梅洛而我現在真的很想要喝一杯山吉歐維烈。"

"像是那種日子？"

"嗯，不過現在已經了結。我應該再半小時會到家。"

"好，我出去一趟。我還需要做些什麼嗎？幫你放洗澡水？"

"買酒就好。當我回到家我們可以叫外送。"

"晚點見。"

就像平常一樣，史黛拉先掛了電話。他檢查了他的手機，就只是以防他們倆在說話時他錯過了電話或簡訊，但什麼也沒有。雨已經停了，但街道依舊潮濕。他把夾克的領子豎起來雙手插在口袋裡走去酒品專賣店。

整個路程花不到十五分鐘，但也長得足以讓漢克陷入顧影自憐的憂鬱。他也不是真的在意生日有沒有慶祝，但是一整天都沒有人提及，讓他覺得有點孤單。像是那些他曾經用烈酒、嗑藥呼麻麻痺自己，爬上一個願意跟他分享幾個小時的女人身上，無論他需不需要為此付出代價的時候。

雖然，他知道，他會回家而史黛拉很快就會到家而他可以親吻她，如果她允許的話他還能跟她做愛，如果這天的工作沒有完全吸走她的精力的話，他會記得她比任何他以前用來排解孤單卻從未真正緩解孤單的惡習還要來的好。

當他到家時，他很震驚地發現史黛拉已經到家了。她臉上帶著笑站在廚房。仍然穿著她奶油色上衣和巧克力色的鉛筆窄裙，這告訴他她也才剛到家不然她就會換成長袍。她已經脫下高跟鞋了，所以她踩著絲襪滑過來迎接他。

"閉上你的眼睛，"她說，把手摀上他的臉。她從他手上拿走裝著紅酒的袋子，並在他試圖抱住她時扭臀擺脫他的摟抱。"繼續閉著眼。"

他聽見她把酒瓶放在流理臺上然後有些拖曳和吱吱聲。他瞇起眼與想要睜開一隻眼看她在做什麼的心思對抗。如果他夠幸運，他想他可能可以睜眼看到她穿著情人節他送她的內衣。或某些他未曾看過的內衣。

"好了，你可以張開眼睛了，"她說。

他最沒有預料到的，但或許是他曾收到過最棒的禮物。"貝卡？"他驚訝地喃喃說到。

"生日快樂，"史黛拉說，輕輕的捏擠貝卡的手臂，然後在漢克俯身擁抱他女兒時退開幾步。

他知道她討厭他這樣做，但他還是用擁抱把貝卡托抱起來並緊緊的抱住。她呻吟出聲，但是也大笑，這是他在這世上最愛聽的聲音。

"把我放下來！"她說。

"永不，"他說，即使如此他還是把她放下來讓她站好。"你是怎麼設法辦成這件事的？"

貝卡瞥了一眼史黛拉。"她想我們應該給你個驚喜，"她說。

"是你做的？"漢克問，把他的臉頰轉向貝卡的頭頂以便能夠看到史黛拉。

"我有這個點子。就只是有成功了而已。"

貝卡推開漢克。"史黛拉正要帶我去看客房。我有些要給你的東西在袋子裡。"

"好，當然好，"漢克說。

"來吧。"史黛拉伸臂挽住貝卡帶她上樓。

漢克在脫下外套並把外套掛在流理臺旁的一張椅子上時他自己笑了起來。貝卡喜歡希臘菜，這個街區有間可以外送的希臘餐廳。他搜尋抽屜裡留有的外送菜單。史黛拉獨自一人回到樓下。

"她想要打電話給卡倫，"史黛拉說。"讓她知道她在這裡沒問題。"

漢克攬住史黛拉的臀部把她拉過來親吻她。他把她壓向流理臺並把她抱上檯子。她抵著他的嘴微笑並抱住他的頭，最後在他開始要把她放倒時把他推開。

"唔唔 唔唔 唔唔，"她呢喃，一手放在他胸前另一手在他的髮裡。"你的女兒很快就要下來了。"

"我以為你忘了，"他說。

"當然沒有。"她把雙臂擱在他的肩上雙手交握在他的後頸。"我甚至把鬧鐘調提前十五分鐘確保你可以得到你最愛的晨起叫喚方式。"

"你為我規劃一個生日口部服侍？我想我會開心到哭。"

"我真的很抱歉。我沒有料到今早會被叫走。"

"我還可以收到一個遲來的生日口部服侍嗎？"

"這裡有個好的機會可以做這個。"

"嗯嗯。"漢克輕聲咆哮並再次親吻她。史黛拉把牙齒嵌入他的下唇輕輕的咬了一下後把他推開。

"生日快樂，"她說，放開他。

"最好的生日，"他低語，把他的額頭靠在她的額上。

"即使沒有口部服侍？"

"我沒有說它是完美的，我說最好。"

史黛拉笑了出來。

 

結束


End file.
